


Birds Don't Fall, Hawkes Soar

by Namacub95



Series: This World Isn't Like The Songs [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Circle Mage Bethany Hawke, During Canon, Family Feels, Gen, Multi, POV Multiple, Siblings, Warden Carver Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namacub95/pseuds/Namacub95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still, given the choice between dying at the end of a Darkspawn's blade or being seasick, he'd take the sickness a hundred times over. At least that way he knew he was still alive. You had to be alive to be ill.</p><p>
  <i>AU - Bethany and Carver both survive</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carver

The boat swayed and each swell made him feel ill. He'd spent the better part of their journey hanging over the railings of the boat and retching into the water. The sooner they landed in Kirkwall, the happier he would be. Carved had decided that if he never stepped foot on another boat in his life then it would be far too soon.

Still, given the choice between dying at the end of a Darkspawn's blade or being seasick, he'd take the sickness a hundred times over. At least that way he knew he was still alive. You had to be alive to be ill.

Carver swore he hadn't slept the whole journey either. In fact, he was certain he hadn't had a decent night's rest since Ostagar. After that it had been the battle, blood and him and Avery fleeing for their lives to reach Lothering before the hoard did. Even thinking about it made him a strange combination of tired, ill and horrified all at once. He wondered how many people, how many of his friends, had made it to safety. He wondered how many were dead...or worse.

To his left, his mother and Bethany slept curled around each other sharing a single worn cloak for warmth. He envied them that they could sleep peacefully enough. They hadn't seen what he had saw. Still, at least they had both made it when it almost looked like he wouldn't be sitting there at all. The ogre had come out of nowhere and he hadn't thought before throwing himself in front of it to protect Mother and Bethany. The next thing he'd known, he was waking up with a throbbing head and Mother weeping over him thinking he had died.

To his right, Avery sat sharpening her sword with slow, methodical strokes. Carver had seen her sharpening the blade nearly the whole trip and was sure that she could probably slice through whatever she put her mind to with it. Still, he hadn't spoken to her since they had left Lothering. He still blamed his elder sister for everything. She had been the one to convince him to go to Ostagar, she had been the one to almost lead him to his death and now she was the one dragging their small family to some far-flung city on the hope that their uncle would take them in. If it were him, he would have just kept running because surely a sea alone wouldn't stop the Blight.

" _Kirkwall!_ "

The cry went up from the deck above and Carver couldn't help but sign in relief. If anything, at least they'd be getting off the Maker-damned boat and back on dry land. Avery too had looked up at the shout, her sword forgotten. They both raced up onto the deck, usually barred for them and the other refugees but the crew seemed indifferent to their presence now, to be greeted by the sight of great bronze statues of weeping slaves wearing chains.

That could not be a good sign. The City of Chains was the nickname given to Kirkwall but he'd never expected it to be literal.

\------------------------------------

"Fucking Gamlen."

It was like a mantra to Carver now, everyday he would mutter it under his breath a hundred times. Now, however, he didn't give a rat's ass about who heard him cursing his lazy, good-for-nothing, spineless, money-grubber of an uncle. After all, it was him who got them into this whole mess in the first place. It was his fault that they were no better than slaves for a whole year because Gamlen couldn't even manage to get them into the city. He hated his uncle, he hated him so damn much.

"Be quiet!" Avery hissed at him, shoving a crate full of smuggled goods into his hands as if that would silence him "Do you want the whole dock to hear you?"

He wanted to open his mouth to argue with his sister, why shouldn't he curse his uncle whenever he damned well pleased? Avery wasn't his mother and just because Father had died it didn't make her the head of the family, no matter how she acted. On the other hand, he didn't want to go to jail for smuggling either on top of being an illegal immigrant so Carver stewed in sullen silence. Instead, he focused on loading the crates of cargo into their small skiff, ready to sail them up the coast where they'd be picked up by Athenril.

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you but we're almost done, okay? Just a few more jobs and then we can start making honest money. Maybe we can even move out of Gamlen's house. For now, Mother and Bethany are safe and we're making at least some coin. It could've been worse..." Avery talked quietly as she past him crate after crate.

Carver didn't reply. He'd heard these lines before and they may have mollified him in the past but now all he did was roll his eyes. It could have been worse...but it could've been a hell of a lot better too. Sometimes he wished he had joined up with the mercenary gang and left Avery to the smugglers. She refused to work with them because they wanted Bethany to fight with them and Avery refused to let their sister be anywhere out in the open with her magic. Carver would've preferred swinging a sword to skulking along the shore in the middle of the night, it felt at least somewhat more honourable.

"There." Avery muttered "That's the last one."

Avery was quick to hop into their skiff, unifying the rope and kicking them away from the dock to float out on the water. It was Carver's turn to row that night so he picked up the oars and let himself fall into the rhythm of rowing. He hoped when he got home that Mother or Bethany had left some hot stew for him.

\------------------------------------

"You'll take her over my dead body!" Carver's knuckles were bone-white on the grip of his sword. Two Templars versus himself and Avery he could manage, they could dump the bodies in the sea, their armour would make them sink like stones, and then no one would ever come for Bethany again. It would be easy, he thought, they'd have to run again but they could probably make it to the next city before the hunting would start in earnest.

"Carver..." 

Avery's hand was on his shoulder and he could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't going to back him up if he moved to attack. That angered him more, didn't she _care_? They were going to take Bethany! They would take her to the Gallows and everyone knew that it might as well be a death sentence. They'd never see her again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mother clung to Bethany, her eyes darting anxiously between the Templars and himself and Avery. 

"Easy. We want no trouble, only the mage." The Templar in charge, Cullen or something, raised his hands as if to show that he meant what he said but Carver didn't miss his companion unsheathing their sword.

"Let us go." Avery said, ever the negotiator, he would rather fight first and talk later but his sister always wanted to talk her way out of things rather than use her sword arm "My sister isn't dangerous. We'll leave tonight and you'll never see us again. I'm not letting you take her to the Gallows."

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that." Carver could have told Avery that it would be useless trying to reason with Templars. They'd never just turn a blind eye to an apostate even if they weren't under Meredith's iron-tight grip. 

"I-I'll go!"

Now Carver turned to look at Bethany. She was on her feet, hands balled into fists and looking fiercer than he'd ever remembered seeing her. She couldn't be serious, could she? She knew better than anyone how unsafe Kirkwall was for mages and yet she was sending herself straight to the Gallows.

"Bethany, sit down. We aren't letting them take you." He growled, his eyes turning back to the Templars in case they tried anything. Just because Bethany said she would go didn't mean she was leaving the house if he had anything to say about it. He bet that Gamlen had been the one to sell out Bethany to the Templars if it meant he could save his own hide when they did come for her eventually.

"Bethany, you can't!" Avery seemed to be on the same page as him, if more reluctant to back up her words with actions "Father fought for you to be free. We're not going to let them take that away from you."

"You've been protecting me all my life. Let me protect you for a change. This was going to happen whether you liked it or not...I'll be fine, I promise. I love you all." Bethany's sad smile broke his heart. She really meant what she said but Carver wouldn't back down. He would protect his sister with his life if needs be. 

But Bethany seemed to have chosen for him because she stepped straight past him and Avery and up to Cullen. Carver thought he could see her trembling for a moment but she raised her head and declared:

"If I come with you peacefully. I want you to swear that you'll let my family be."

It was then that Mother broke down, falling to her knees sobbing on the floor. Carver didn't blame her, he felt like screaming and killing the Templars right where they stood but they were already out the door and Bethany with them.

\------------------------------------

"So you'll be leaving then soon?"

It was a question Carver had been dreading to come up. He'd come to enjoy Merrill's company, odd as she could be for a Dalish elf. Still, she was pretty and kind and took more time than any of his sister's other companions to talk to him. That had irritated him, being a Hawke but not being _the_ Hawke that caused misfits from all corners to flock to his side. Merrill was good company though and he never felt like a lesser shadow of his sister when he was with her.

"We raised the money for Bartrand. Looks like we're just waiting on the last few things to get in order before we head for the Deep Roads."

Merrill hummed at that, stirring the small pot of soup she had bubbling away on the small fire. She always claimed her house was a mess whenever he or Avery were over but to him it seemed a lot cleaner than the shack Gamlen called a house. She always invited him over to dinner and he always accepted.

"You should be careful. The Keeper always told me that the Deep Roads were filled with dark things that should best be left alone." It was a warning that Carver had heard many times since he and Avery had first spoke about the expedition. Darkspawn and worse lived in the Deep Roads, everyone knew that, but he wasn't afraid. He'd seen and fought Darkspawn before and had lived to tell the tale.

"What? Afraid that I'll never come back? I thought it'd be Avery you'd be the more concerned for." It was half joke and half not. He wouldn't be surprised if no one apart from Mother and Bethany even noticed if he never returned.

" _Don't say that!_ " 

The force in Merrill's words made Carver jump. He'd never heard the tiny elf raise her voice before or sound so angry when she did. She turned on him, bright green eyes blazing and he felt himself shrinking his seat when she did. He hadn't meant to upset her, the thought of it made his stomach twist in guilt, and he could feel that there was something more to her outburst than just his words.

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing he could think to say. 

That seemed to deflate her somewhat, her eyes going from him to her feet. He wanted to reach out for her hand or something but he felt to afraid to. Merrill looked like she wanted to say more, possibly to explain, and Carver wanted to know what was troubling her. He liked her, he didn't want to see her upset especially if he was the cause...or part of it at least.

"I'll be fine. I promise that I'll come back safe." He didn't know if it was the right thing to say but he wanted to make her feel better "I'll come home and when we're up in our new house you can come over and I can make dinner for you."

She gave a small laugh at that although Carver thought he could still see some sadness in her eyes. It was progress though "I've eaten your food. You couldn't cook if your life depended on it. You put in enough salt to poison half the alienage."

"Why do you think I always let you make the dinner?" He gave her his best crooked smile, a smile was better than whatever emotions she had to be feeling a moment earlier. Merrill was so pretty when she smiled and she smiled often. Maybe when he came back he'd tell her that. Maybe.

 _If I come back, I'll tell her that I think I love her,_ he promised himself. He'd fight through every Darkspawn in the Deep Roads if it meant he could come back and make Merrill happy.

\------------------------------------

"Carver! Carver! Stay with me! Maker, please hold on!"

Avery's voice was like a distant hum in his mind. He thought he could register movement, as if something or someone was carrying him. Carver didn't know, it all seemed very foggy.

The last thing he remembered, he'd eaten those mushrooms they'd found on the path a few days ago. They'd been travelling for days it seemed like, ever since Bartrand had abandoned them. Anders had a map, a ragged piece of cloth, and apparently they were heading for another exit but Carver couldn't tell whether they were actually heading forward or just around in circles. He'd started feeling sick after that. He'd eaten the most out of him, Avery, Varric and Anders and yet he seemed to grow weaker the longer they went. The fever had started and then the headache, the near constant throbbing in his skull that sometimes he swore was voices, then he had collapsed and everything seemed to blur together.

"We're nearly there. I can sense them." Ander's voice cut in now "Just a little further."

"You sure, Blondie?" Varric, that had to be him "Junior doesn't look like he'll hold on much longer."

"Trust me, they're close. Grey Wardens can sense other Grey Wardens as well as Darkspawn."

Carver hated being talked about as if he wasn't there. He tried to open his mouth to argue, to say something, but all he could manage was a low rasp. Why was he so weak?

"They'll help him? You swear that they'll help him? Look at him, Anders, he's like a corpse!" Carver never remembered hearing his sister sound so panicked. Was he dreaming of her or actually hearing her? He couldn't quite tell.

After that, everything went black for a time. Was he dead? Carver wasn't sure. He didn't know what it was like to be dead so he imagined that he could be. That was, until he opened his eyes again.

He found himself lying on the cold, hard ground with a small pillow under his head and moth-eaten blanket draped across him, stripped down to his undergarments. His head felt light but he did feel better than he had since he'd eaten those mushrooms and gotten sick. Where was Avery, Anders and Varric? Despite there being a fire not too far from where he lay, he couldn't see if anyone was sitting around it. Had they maybe wandered off to find some food and left him with the fire?

"You're finally awake." A voice spoke and a shadow loomed over him. He didn't recognise the voice but he did note the heavy Orelesian accent. Whoever this was, Carver was sure he didn't know him.

"Avery?" His voice was weak and his throat ached when he spoke. He knew this man was definitely not his sister but maybe he knew where she was. Maybe they had met him on their way through the Deep Roads while he had been asleep.

"The girl who brought you here? I didn't catch her name but she is gone. You won't be seeing her again, I'm afraid."

That made him sit up blot straight. Colours swam in his vision and he felt like the world was spinning but he couldn't believe what he had heard. What could that mean? Was Avery dead? Did this man murder her? What about Varric and Anders? He felt a gentle hand on his chest pushing him back down.

"Rest easy, Carver is your name? You were very ill when you were brought here. I didn't believe you would survive the Joining."

"Joining?" His head swam, he was feeling faint again. 

"As of this moment, you are a Grey Warden."

After that, Carver fell asleep again with those words ringing like a hundred bells in his mind.


	2. Bethany

They lead her from Gamlen's house and through Lowtown to the Gallows. Bethany could feel the faces of people staring at her from windows and alleyways as she walked, escorted by two Templars to her fate. Some of the people she knew but when she looked at them they turned away as if she was a stranger to them. She didn't find herself very surprised by that, very few besides her family and Avery's companions knew of her magic.

_Best they pretend they never knew me at all. It would be easier that way._

The Templars didn't speak to her as they walked nor did she feel like speaking to them. After all, what do you say to the people who took you from your home to lock you up in a prison? She half suspected they believed she was a maleficar as well, somehow all apostates turned out to be so in Kirkwall. Bethany wanted to scream that she had never asked to have been born a mage, that she would have liked to simply been a normal girl like any other, but she knew that wouldn't move anyone least of all the Templars.

Father had taught her many things over the years in regards to magic but the most important thing he had ever taught her was to never stray to blood magic and demons. Once you go down that path, she remembered him saying, there is no going back and it will corrupt. Bethany had always been so very careful, she knew that magic could be as much a curse as a gift and she promised herself that she would use her own power for good and never for anything else.

But that didn't do her much good as the Gallows loomed high in front of her.

Maker, she was scared, she could feel her legs trembling beneath her as she forced herself to keep walking. She'd told Carver and Avery that she would be fine because she didn't want them to fight on her behalf. If they had then the Templars would have probably killed them too and claimed they were aiding an apostate. Better she go and make sure they were safe than to put them through any more hardship.

"What will happen to my family?" Bethany found herself asking despite knowing she'd probably get nothing but silence as an answer.

"They were harbouring an apostate but Hawke has a name for herself. The best thing we can do is leave them alone but Meredith mightn't see it that way." It was the leader, Cullen she believed his name was, who answered. She found herself hoping that Knight-Commander Meredith would leave her family be. She was the only mage after Father had died...the Templars wouldn't need to visit them again. Still, she prayed to the Maker all the same that they would be safe.

When they arrived, Knight-Captain Meredith was waiting for them and Bethany could feel herself shrink under the woman's harsh glare. She had heard stories about how cruel Meredith could be to the mages she was the charge of, that she hated them with every fibre of her being. Bethany prayed that it was rumours only and that maybe the fearsome Knight-Commander was simply strict instead of near-monstrous like she had heard. No person could surely be that bad, it had to be just rumours and heresay.

"This is her then?" She demanded of Cullen as soon as she was brought in front of her "This Hawke woman's sister?"

"Yes, this is her. We took her from.her family in Lowtown. There were no other apostates in the premises that we found." He told her and Bethany held her breath hoping that it would be left at that.

Meredith's eyes seemed to cut through her, as if expecting her to buckle. Bethany just kept her head down and hoped that she would move along soon enough. What else could the Knight-Commander surely want with her? Cullen had spoken the truth, there were no other mages in her family save herself ever since Father had died. 

"There were reports of other apostates surrounding Hawke." Meredith said although it sounded more like a snarl "Is this true, mage?"

Bethany forced herself not to react. How could she possibly answer that? Either she sold out Avery's friends or she lied and would possibly be punished for it when the truth came out. She may have given herself up to her fate but would Merrill, already a blood mage? Anders she knew wouldn't be taken and would probably take down the Templars who tried with him. She had seen him in the Chantry that night, how angry he'd become when he found his friend had been made tranquil.

"I..." She tried to speak but found her voice dying as soon as it left her lips. _Will they believe me no matter what I say_?

"Speak up! Are there other apostates or not? Think carefully before you answer, I will not tolerate liars." Meredith's voice cracked like a whip and it took all Bethany's will not to tremble.

"I don't know!" Bethany hated the fear in her voice "My sister always told me to stay in the house with our mother. I didn't see anyone."

It was a half truth, Bethany told herself, Avery had always tried to keep her away from danger and safe inside Gamlen's house. Of course, she didn't always listen and tagged along anyways and had met all of Avery's companions. Maybe if the truth did come out they would believe her. At least, that's what she hoped.

The seconds seemed to drag by like hours before Meredith turned her gaze back to Cullen "Take her inside. We'll not get anything useful from this one. Make sure she learns her place." With that she swept away and Bethany could still feel her legs trembling.

\------------------------------------

The Gallows was a hard place to live, Bethany had no illusions about that the night she had turned herself in. Still, nothing could have prepared her for the shock of how different her life had become. She had been so used to her freedom, it had been all she had ever known, and now she was lucky if she got an hour or two to walk around in the sunlight.

Sometimes, she imagined that one day Avery and Carver would storm into the Gallows and demand her freedom. She could go home to Mother and everything she had witnessed would be like a bad dream that she had woken from. Unfortunately she knew that it was nothing more than a childish wish. She had looked to her siblings too long for protection, Bethany knew she needed to protect herself now.

Despite her wishing, Meredith had indeed proved to be just as formidable as the rumours always painted her. She saw blood mages and maleficar everywhere especially in those she was responsible for. Bethany hadn't seen a month go by that some mage wasn't dragged out of their cell to be interrogated. Sometimes they came back with bruises, cuts and dull eyes and sometimes they were made tranquil regardless of their innocence.

Each night, Bethany returned to her own cell and prayed that she wouldn't be next. She had been an apostate and she knew she was watched carefully but she had never done anything wrong. She had told herself if she kept her head down played by the rules then she would be fine. She wasn't a maleficar. She had no reason to fear, she reasoned. Except Meredith seemed to like to keep them all afraid.

In the early days, she had wept when she was alone. She didn't know whether she was crying because she was alone or just afraid. Her fear was sometimes so great that it felt as if it was strangling her but now she just looked to the next day with mute resignation. 

_I've done nothing wrong. They won't come for me. Just stay quiet and do as the Templars say and you'll survive._

That didn't stop her sobbing herself to sleep that night, the letter that caused her sorrow balled tightly in her fist. First Carver lost to the Deep Roads but reborn a Grey Warden and now Mother was gone too? Avery's attempts at softening the news were sadly in vain. Did the Maker truly hate her family that he would take everyone she loved away? Everyone, except Avery. Her sister was still out in the city, still wrote to her although she never received the letters as often as she suspected they were sent.

Her Harrowing was soon. If she failed then she would be struck down like so many others who had failed before. She had to focus on that. She had to survive.

\------------------------------------

"You have a fine talent, Bethany. Most Circle mages would envy the control and skill you have with your magic."

Bethany couldn't help the small flush of pride that ran through her. Such high praise from the First Enchanter himself was rare. Her Harrowing had went smoothly enough and almost immediately after Orsino seemed to take an interest in her. She didn't complain, Orsino seemed to be one of the few mages who never feared Meredith and one of the fewer who stood up against her.

Now he had invited her to his private quarters, depressingly only slightly bigger than her own. She relished the chance to be in his company as it meant she was out of Meredith's constant watch for a moment at least.

"My Father taught me from a young age." She replied modestly "I've him to thank for everything."

"I remember your father. He was a good man and a powerful mage. I never believed he could have escaped and lived free for so long...nevermind have children. So many mages envy that." He sounded something between wistful and sad. Bethany knew herself that her father had been luckier than most and so had she.

"He tried so hard to keep me free. I feel like I've failed him." 

It was something she had kept close to her heart ever since she had arrived in the Gallows. So many years he had spent moving their family from place to place, always one step ahead of the Templars. Giving herself up without a fight felt like a betrayal once she had time to come to terms with what had happened. How would her father feel knowing she was back in the very Circle he had escaped from to be with her mother? Now that Mother was gone the guilt seemed to weigh even more heavily on her shoulders.

"I'm sure he would think you brave. Not many would have let themselves be taken and you had your family to consider. I'm sure he would understand." Orsino's words were comforting but they did little to soothe Bethany's mind.

"Besides, I have something to ask of you." Orsino seemed to remember "More a favour than anything else."

Bethany was intrigued now. It was unusual for the First Enchanter to ask anything of anyone that he couldn't do himself. He must have seen something special in her to be asking and Bethany couldn't help another swell of pride.

"If there's anything I can do to help then I'll try." She replied

"Good. Considering how skilled you are with magic, I believe that you would be best fit to teaching the apprentices. They need someone to help guide them especially since they are only young and frightened and I believe you would be perfect for it."

\------------------------------------

A hand over her mouth roused her from her sleep. It was lucky whoever it was had done so or else she would have screamed so loud as to wake half the Templars in their barracks. However, when her eyes adjusted to the dark she found that it wasn't a Templar finally come to drag her off for questioning but instead it was Avery's face staring down at her, flanked by Anders, Aveline and Varric.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was a low hiss once Avery had removed her hand "If you're caught then Meredith will kill you! Are you mad?"

Bethany couldn't bear to have Avery's death added to her conscious. Her sister was brave and could be quite stupid in her bravery and this was one of those occasions. The fact that Anders had followed after wasn't that surprising, but Varric and Aveline too? She thought they would have more sense than that.

"We're getting you out of here." Avery told her, offering a hand to help her get out of bed "I'm not leaving you here a minute longer. You're the only family I have left."

So that was what this was about. Mother's death was still so raw although it had been weeks since Bethany had received the letter telling her about it. A part of her wanted to remind Avery that Carver was still alive too but everyone knew that Grey Wardens gave up any ties to their old lives. He might as well be dead to them as well because they were never going to see him again.

"I can't. Meredith will know and she'll come for you. _All of you_." She gave Anders a pointed look. Everyone had heard rumours of the healer in Darktown and most had put it together why he was so effective. Meredith would be coming for him regardless but if she escaped then Bethany knew the Knight-Commander's rage would be unparalleled

"I told you, Hawke." Aveline spoke up, ever the voice of reason and now Bethany imagined that she had come along uninvited rather than as a part of a make-shift rescue "You won't get away with this and it won't just be Bethany who suffers."

"Better freedom than life in a cage. I'd rather die than spend a moment here." Anders retorted.

"Just go." She pleaded hoping that her sister would listen "I'm fine and I'm doing some good here. Please, Avery, I don't need a rescue. Go home. I've survived this long, I can survive longer yet."

Avery seemed to waver at that, she could see her sister was torn between following through with her plan and leaving as she had urged. Bethany wondered how much of this rescue attempt was Anders' idea rather than her sister's. Anders had always been pushing for mage freedom and the death of their mother probably made Avery more willing to bend than anything else. She knew her sister trusted Anders somewhat more than her other companions, that she loved him.

"I can't just leave you here. Things are getting worse out there. Something's got to give and when it does I'd rather have you safe in Hightown where I can protect you."

Oh her sister, her sweet noble sister. If this were any other situation Bethany would have went with her in a heartbeat. How many times had she imagined that she would be rescued by Avery and Carver? Now that the moment was here, she hesitated.

"Avery, if something happens then I'll send a message. I promise, just go."

Seeing her sister sneak out of her room again, companions in tow, Bethany wondered if she had truly made the right decision.


	3. Avery

Avery's mind had chased her all the way back to Hightown. Her sister's rejection stung. Had Avery failed Bethany so much? She had failed Carver and Mother...the last person she could save and Bethany had sent her away. Somehow that ate at her more than the guilt at not doing something sooner.

It was if Anders could sense her own turmoil because he was beside her without her even needing to ask. He'd done the same just after Mother had died and Avery didn't know how she could have went on without his and everyone else's support. She was sure she would have done something...probably something reckless and likely to get herself killed...something Carver would have done.

"I've failed her too. I should have went sooner. I should've gotten her out as soon as they took her, Anders." She murmured, rubbing her hands over her eyes. Had he not pushed her to do so when the Templars had come? She knew Carver had argued to go too and she remembered it as one of the few times she had heard her brother agree with Anders on anything.

"Bethany is strong." He soothed her, running his hand along her back "She has to be to survive this long. Besides, she said that if she was in trouble she'd call for you."

Like that was much of a consolation. If something happened then how would she be able to save Bethany before something truly terrible happened?

"I can't lose her. Not her too." That was her greatest fear. She'd failed her family so many times, she wouldn't let herself fail again. Father had told her that it was her duty to protect everyone when he was gone but she had made such a mess of it. Avery wished he was still there because if he was then maybe all the horrible things that had happened wouldn't have if Father had been the one to lead them.

"I know." Anders replied softly "Soon things will be different. I know they will."

Avery wished that she shared Anders conviction. Templars and mages were all but brawling in the streets and without a Viscount the city was crumbling faster than ever. How long could she keep the balance act up? Avery didn't know and she supposed that terrified her most of all.

For now, however, she simply leant her head against Anders' shoulder and let the musty smell of his coat soothe her.

\------------------------------------

_No...Anders...Anders what have you done?_

She could only watch in mute horror as two beams of red light entered the sky from the Chantry, brick and mortar flying apart as they did. Avery's knees felt weak as she watched all chance of peace crumble before her very eyes. Everyone inside...all those poor souls and the Grand Cleric too, there was no way that anyone could survive that. The explosion would likely take out a portion of Hightown alongside the Chantry if falling rubble didn't do that alone. On either side of her stood Meredith and Orsino and from the looks on their faces they were just as horrified as she. She could hear Sebastian screaming but it sounded like a hundred miles away.

She dared not look at Anders. She couldn't. After all, hadn't she been the one to help him set the explosives under the Chantry? If she had truly known what he intended she would have ripped the place apart to make sure that this couldn't have happened. He had lied to her, she had a suspicion that he had, but this was beyond anything she could have imagined he was capable of.

_How could you have been so blind? You should have seen. You should have seen before anyone else...Maker...you trusted him._ Her mind threw the accusations at her. She felt so weak, so helpless. 

It was Meredith who seemed to regain her senses first. She turned on Andersx a snarl marring her face but out of instinct Avery stepped forward. Let the bitch try but she wouldn't be murdering anyone. She wouldn't be surprised if no one stepped to back her up. Anders had done a cruel and unforgivable thing...but Avery stepped forward nonetheless.

"You murdered the Grand Cleric! Hundreds of the most devout! Blood mage! Maleficar! I'll kill you where you stand!" With that she drew her greatsword, her eyes filled with some combination of madness and hate.

"You'll go through me first." Avery declared, her own sword drawn. Was there madness in her too? She should step aside, she knew, and let justice be delivered but still she stood firm. She loved Anders, Maker help her, and she would defend her loved ones to the death if needs be. 

"You would defend him?" Meredith demanded, her voice growing more and more shrill "You saw what he did with your own eyes, Champion! Stand aside!"

"I know." It was all she could say. She knew what she had witnessed, she knew what Anders had done and she didn't need Meredith to spell it out for her "Let me handle this, I take responsibility for him. I'll serve the justice that's needed. You have your Templars to consider and I think they and the city need you now."

That seemed to remind her that Orsino was standing with them too, silently staring at where the Chantry had once stood. Now Meredith turned on him, her fury still plainly evident.

"The Rite of Annulment! I demand the Rite of Annulment!" She barked at him.

"You cannot be serious!" Orsino argued immediately, his face drawn in fear and Avery couldn't blame him "It was that apostate who destroyed the Chantry, not any of the mages in the Circle! What gives you the right to kill innocents?"

"Innocents?" Meredith spat the word like a curse "No mage has ever been innocent. All of you are weak and it falls to me to purge the weakness from you. Blood mages and maleficar, you all are so easily tempted. I will make sure that none will ever raise their heads again in this city."

Avery thought Meredith went to turn away and order her Templars, her own concern was on Anders and her other companions standing at her back. However, the Knight-Commander swung herself around in flash and with her sword struck off Orsino's head before he could raise another word of complaint. Orsino's blood was bright red against the pale stone and Avery could feel it splash hot across her face and yet she could not tear her eyes away as it felt and landed with a soft thump on the ground, his body following a half second later.

Then the screaming began. The small company of mages that Orsino had brought to counter Meredith's Templars fled in terror, tripping over themselves in the haste to get away.

"Kill them all!" Meredith commanded, thrusting her bloody sword towards the Gallows "Every last mage in this city, I want none alive come morning!"

_Bethany..._

A sudden panic reared in her chest. Meredith would kill Bethany too, every mage now had a noise around their necks including her little sister. She swore she would protect her sister, the last family she had left, and then her panic turned into a cold drive. Avery knew where she must go and what she must do.

"Varric, Merrill follow me and prepare for a fight. We're going to stop Meredith should it kill us." She told them the she looked to the others "Fenris, meet us at the Gallows with as many mages as you can find in the city, I know you hate them but they are innocent. Aveline, go to your guards, they'll need you now to help try and contain as much of this as possible and meet up with Fenris if possible. Isabella, I need you to go to the harbour and ready that ship of your's, we'll need it ready to go before the night is done. Just have it ready to go and I'll meet you there."

"What about _him_?" Sebastian spoke up for the first time since the Chantry had exploded. He had fallen to his knees in despair but now he was back on his feet with more fury in his blue eyes than Avery had ever seen. She didn't need to ask who he meant.

"I told Meredith I'd deal with it and I will." She told him, every fibre in her itching to get going now and yet Sebastian was holding her back from rescuing her sister "Not now. We have a job to do. Are you coming or not?"

"Yes now!" Sebastian argued, blocking her as she moved to pass him she fixed him with a cold glare but Sebastian refused to move "Kill him! He murdered the Grand Cleric and threw the whole city into chaos. He deserves nothing more than a traitor's death."

"I believe that's my choice to make, not your's." Avery's voice was like ice. She hated being told what to do and having her mind made up for her. If she were to kill Anders, it would be by her own choice and her own hand.

Sebastian didn't like the tone she took and that was clear as day and his tone was just as icy in return "If you let him go free then I'll retake Starkhaven, I'll march its army to Kirkwall's gates and I'll raise this city to the ground until I find him and kill him myself."

"You do that. You'll find me standing at the gates waiting for you and if you think I'll let you pass by then you don't know me at all, Sebastian Vael."

She hoped that would cow him for the moment. In truth she didn't know what to do with Anders and she would rather think on that later when her sister wasn't likely to be murdered by Templars. Sebastian, however, unsung his bow from his shoulders and Avery watched him carefully, her knuckles white on the grip of her sword.

"Do it and you'll end up like Orsino." She warned him. It was not an idle threat either, he'd cost her too much precious time already. Better to cut him down and get Bethany out safe than to stand here arguing and let her die. Her sister was her top priority at that moment and nothing would stop her. Avery was done with being diplomatic, she'd tried that route and this was where it had gotten her.

Sebastian seemed to realise this as well, he resulting his bow and gave her an icy glare "This isn't over." He warned.

_It never is._

With that,he turned on his heel and stalked away into the shadows while Avery watched. Only when she had lost sight of him and the sound of his boots on stone had gone silent did she dare to move again. No one else dared voice their dissent after that and Avery wondered how much of that was now due to fear.

\------------------------------------

Lowtown was chaos, just as Avery had expected it to be. Fires had been started, most likely from mages attempting to fight for their lives, and bodies littered the street. The wiser residents had locked and attempted to bar the doors of their houses and some watched terrified from the windows as she walked by.

"Creators...there's so much blood..." She heard Merrill breathe behind her.

Avery forced herself to keep moving and not stop. She couldn't afford to let herself stop even if the coppery smell of blood and the smoke make her feel like choking. Had she not tried to stop this? She had tried so damn hard...but it seemed like it didn't matter now. All that mattered was getting to the Gallows, getting to Bethany before Meredith could put her to the sword like the mages whose bodies littered the streets alongside the occasional Templar.

"Meredith's gone mad." Varric murmured, whether it was to them or to himself Avery wasn't sure.

"It was Anders!" Merrill exploded, fury clearly evident and Avery couldn't blame her for that "It's his fault! Why kill all the mages if she knew they had nothing to do with it...it's...it's barbaric!"

"She's wanted it for a long time, Merrill." She found herself speaking up "All she needed was a reason and she got it."

Anger bubbled deep in her chest at Anders and at herself for not seeing it sooner. How many innocents would suffer for his actions? She had left him in Lowtown, unable to face him until she was sure that Bethany could be saved. She knew he was following them as well, she could feel his presence even if she couldn't actually see him lurking in the shadows and she doubted he would've just stayed where she had left him. Her fate would likely decide his own. She loved him but Bethany was her sister and if she lost Bethany...Avery didn't know if she could stay her hand. 

The sounds of swords clashing made Avery snap from her thoughts and immediately she readied herself. They had been too late to stop the slaughter they had just passed by but perhaps they could aid here. The urge to cleave through as many Templars as she could to reach the Gallows was strong in her blood.

However, they rounded the corner to the dock and were greeted with a sight that Avery had not anticipated. Of course, the mages were there, huddled terrified in the corner near one of the boats, but the Templars were already dead and standing in their midst...

"CARVER!" Merrill shrieked, running over to her younger brother to envelope him in a hug despite the blood on his Grey Warden plate. Distantly she heard Varric saying something to him as well but Avery couldn't move, rooted to the spot by sheer shock. 

"Avery?" He was approaching her now, speaking to her.

"H-How? How are you here?"

Her sword clattered to the stone, following Merrill's lead she threw her arms around Carver's shoulders. He was broader than she remembered, he'd filled out with more muscle and he was taller too but it was unquestionably her brother. She could feel tears trekking their way down her cheeks but that didn't matter to her at that second. Carver was here. Her little brother was here. She thought she would never see his face again.

What surprised her most was that Carver wrapped his own arms around her, returning the hug. Carver had always been aloof with her, quick to anger and quicker to criticize her actions whatever affections that ran freely with Bethany never seemed to affect him.

_He's changed...he's a different man now._

"I'm so sorry. I should have done more to save you. I-I should never have left you." The words came bubbling from her. Years of regrets flowing from her, years of things unsaid and things left unfinished. How could she possibly make amends for all the ways she had failed Carver?

"It's okay, Avery." He murmured, pulling back from her and giving her that lop-sided smile that she had missed seeing so much "You saved my life...being a Grey Warden gave me purpose. I'm here now and i'm not going anywhere. You're not leaving me behind again."

She laughed at that, swiping at her cheeks "If I don't have the choice then I suppose I'm stuck with you."

\------------------------------------

Her breathing was ragged, coming in short pants as she surveyed the scene of the battle. Statues frozen in place once again where seconds before they had been moving to attack them, the ground of the Gallows courtyard was cracked and broken and in the centre of it all...

Meredith knelt, frozen solid as one of the statues she had called to fight with her. Her eyes still glowed that sickening red colour...the colour of red lyrium. Bartrand had gone mad when exposed to it and Meredith had followed him. The fragments of her blade lay shattered at her feet and Avery eyed it uneasily. She regretted ever opening that thaig now and unleashing that evil onto the world...some things were better left locked down in the dark.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she jerked instinctively to fight whatever threat it was but it was only Anders. He was bloodied from battle, a large gash ran down the side of his face narrowly missing his eye, nose and cutting into his cheek. He had jumped in front of Meredith's blade, meant to end her life, and took the blow himself. She hadn't even seen him until he was shoving her aside and then she heard him scream. Avery didn't know what to say to him, whether to thank him or end him like Meredith had tried to, her feelings a confused jumble in the aftermath of the fight.

"Avery?" She jerked at the voice. Bethany. Her sister was at her side a second later, holding onto her as if her life depended it and Carver was soon to follow her.

"It's over." She mumbled, her mind still fuzzy and catching up with her "You're safe, Bethany. I promised...I promised..."

Then she heard the clank of armour and saw Cullen approaching with his Templars. He had stood against Meredith, calling out her madness, but his presence still set her on edge. Just because he had stood with her didn't mean that he wasn't a threat as well. He had been the one to take Bethany in the first place and there was nothing to stop him from taking her a second time.

"I'm taking my sister and leaving." She told him, gathering herself from her battle-daze "I dare you to try and stop me."

To his credit, Cullen didn't balk at her words. He had already seen that she had cut her way to the Gallows through many of his comrades and had just seen to Meredith as well. He would be no different to the rest she had cut down that day. However, he didn't move to stop her as she took Bethany's arm to lead her away, Carver flanking her on one side and Anders falling into step on the other.


End file.
